


The Genius and the Beast

by CrazeeChibi



Series: Avengers Ever After [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Sarah Rogers, Bad Parenting, But really poor Tony, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I don't really get tags, Kidnapping?, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Mainly by fathers, Mpreg, OCness, Seriously don't piss off the stranger, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Has Issues, Unapologetic fairy tale abuse, You will be cursed, beastiality, but not really?, mentions of mpreg, poor steve, sassy everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazeeChibi/pseuds/CrazeeChibi
Summary: Prince Steven Rogers was living the dream life. Until a strange beggar man interrupted his birthday celebration. When he upsets the beggar he is cures to be a beast forever. Unless he can find love before the last petal falls.In a small village not far away Tony Stark is surrounded by idiots and shunned by his drunk father. All he wants is to be able to work in peace! Is that too much to ask?Or the retelling of Beauty and the Beast that no one asked for but everyone needs.





	1. All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Avengers Fairy Tale Crossovers! I feel this is a genre that is very neglected and I plan to remedy this. And I'm starting with Beauty and the Beast! So prepare for the golden age of France!  
> Disclaimer! I do not own the Avengers or any of these fairy tales. Also my knowledge of the Avengers is strictly MCU. Also, also I know that some of the characters are going to be OC, but really what can you expect! I mold them to my needs and hope they come out okay… or you know at least alive. I make no promises!

Once upon a time in a kingdom far from all others there was a glorious castle. In this castle lived a strong and handsome prince. Prince Steven Rogers was the dream of every eligible suitor. He was tall and broad shouldered with soft blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. And, as princes must be he was brave and heroic. He would fearlessly charge into battle, however, his intentions were not pure. The prince was consumed by a righteous need to be the hero. Yes, the prince was a selfish and conceited man. Steven would throw immaculate balls and banquets, inviting anyone and everyone to experience his hospitable and selfless heart.

It is at one of these extravaganzas that our story begins. It was a lovely summer evening, and the celebration of Steven’s 29th birthday. The entire castle was decorated in the gaudiest decorations the servants could find and the guests dressed for the extravagant masquerade (those who could not afford proper attire were provided it). Steven, of course, was the most extravagant of all. A navy blue mask covered the upper half of his face with small sapphires accenting his eyes. His golden hair was tied by black silk at the nape of his neck and a glorious black tricones was placed on his head just so to give him a mysterious and unapproachable look. His silk justaucorps was only a shade lighter than his mask and was a lovely contrast to his cream breeches. His grand domino look was finished with polished black shoes, a new style with a smaller heel that made the prince feel most trendy, and a navy velvet cape. He was indeed an imposing sight to behold.

Steven was spinning around the dance floor; trading partner for partner. As the song came to an end the prince spun his partner out of his spotlight as he took his bow. The room erupted in thunderous applause as Steven’s closet friends came to clap him on the back.

As the next song was about to start a guard burst into the room carrying a limp body covered in rags. “Majesty! We found this thief lurking around the servants entrance.” The head of security, Nicholas Fury, said as he threw the bundle of rags to the floor before the prince.

The form coughed as it got to its hands and knees. Its head lifted causing the tattered hood to fall reveling the withered face of an old man. His dirty and scared face was framed by greasy grey hair, however, his eye were the most striking vibrant green.

The old man coughed again, “ple-please. I just need a place to rest for the night. I’ll be no-no” he began to cough up blood, “tr-trouble.” He wiped the blood from his lips.

Steven looked at the beggar and saw a perfect opportunity to feed his hero complex. Truly fate could not have gifted him a better present to celebrate his birth. His eyes glowed with the need to be honorable. “Commander Fury! There is no need to treat our guest in such a way,” he kneeled next to the beggar and offered his hand, “come now Sir. My servants will find you a bed and bring you something warm to eat.” His guests were in awe at his kindness and applauded, naturally this caused Steven’s ego swelled with pride.

The beggar looked at the prince’s hand in amazement. He coughed once more as he pulled a rose from his rags. Despite being pulled from a pocket the rose was in perfect condition. Petals in full bloom of the deepest red, which appeared to fade into brilliant gold tips, “I-I can-n-not stay for free. Please I-I will give you this rose. It-it is my most prized possession.”

Steven gave a smile that did not reach his eyes and chuckled, “nonsense. I have many flowers in my garden. I do not need to take such a lovely flower from you. Now, come so you may enjoy my hospitality.” The prince grabbed the beggar’s free hand and pulled him up.

Once they were standing the beggar sighed and looked at the prince with pity, “such beauty is wasted on you.”

The crowed gasped and the prince tightened his grip nearly breaking the frail arm in his grasp. “Excuse me? I am allowing you stay in my palace as you have asked. How dare you insult me!”

The beggar pulled his hand free of Steven’s grip with ease. As the crowed looked on in amazement a blinding green consumed the beggar’s body. When the light cleared there was no longer a beggar man. In his place was a tall man with a regal appearance dressed in immaculate emerald robes. His long black hair was half tied back in a braid leaving a few strands to fall and brush his striking cheekbones. The only things left of the beggar man was the glowing green eyes and the single rose in elegant hands.

Steven gasped and backed away from the sorcerer, “I-I”

The sorcerer looked at the prince and his party with disgust, “how truly pathetic. Such riches and still you need to inflate your fragile ego. You act as though you are honorable, yet your heart tells a different story.” He looks at his rose with a gentle smile. “I think, perhaps, it would be best if the image reflected he truth.”

“No! I am truly honorable. Everything I do is for the good of others.” Steven approached the man desperately.

“Oh no,” the sorcerer laughed, “Dear Prince everything you do is for the _praise_ of others. You and your castle will be as rotten and ugly as you are on the inside.” As he spoke the castle began to change.

The golden decorations withered away. Darkness settled over the castle, but the spell didn’t end there. Screams echoed through the halls as guests and servants alike began to transform. The prince watched in horror as his life fell to pieces. In rage he turned back to the intruder prepared to strike the mad man, but instead he doubled over in pain. With a scream of agony Steven crumbled to the floor. This pain was like nothing he had experience before. It was as if every bone in his body was being broken and put back together in unnatural positions. The torture seemed to last for hours before it finally dulled. Panting the prince looked at the sorcerer kneeling in front of him.

“Now, Dear Prince unlike you I do not hide my wickedness. I will leave you this rose as promised and if by chance you truly learn to love and be loved in return by the time this last petal falls your curse will be broken. However, the longer you wait the more humanity you will lose until you are nothing but the animal you are.” He placed the rose in front of the prince and turned to leave.

The prince reached for the rose but stopped and stared in fear at what he saw. His hand was no longer his. In its place was a large paw with terrifying claws. The sorcerer disappeared into the night to the sound of an agonized roar.


	2. Little Town Full of Little Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter; hopefully I wont have to redo this one haha. Let me know what you think though.

The spell hid the castle in an eternal winter and all who were trapped in the curse were forgotten. The only way the occupants of the castle knew that time was passing was by watching the petals fall from the rose. Slowly they began to lose hope. After ten years everyone believed they would stay cursed forever. However, what they did not know was that fate had not forgotten them.

In a small town not far from the castle a new household had taken residence. A defamed inventor and his son had been run out of Paris and found refuge in a small farm on the edge of the village. The inventor, Howard Stark, was once the greatest inventor in France. Now he was humiliated and attempted to drown his pain in drink. This left his son Tony at the mercy of the gossiping towns folk.

Anthony Stark was a genius in his own right and while he was used to the finer things in life he was not one for formalities, much to his tutors despair, and he often did things his own way. In France he was often shunned for his “low-brow” behavior, yet in this small village his was equally shunned because the villagers believed he thought himself “too-good” to be with them. Which was true, but not because they were poor. No, Tony could not stand the ignorance that was as common in the town as air. 

It was a normal morning in the town and Tony was headed to see his only friend, Bruce, the bookshop owner, sadly he had to travel the entire town to reach the shop. With a groan the twenty-five year old entered the village center. Immediately he felt every eye turn to him. He rolled his eyes and shuffled through.

“Would you like to buy some bread?” The baker who was shoving a tray of fresh breads in Tony’s face stopped him. The same breads that he sold every. Single. Day. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m good thanks,” and continued on his way. Behind him a trail of whispers started.

“Did ya see tha’? Thinks ‘e’s so great.”

“Please! ‘e’s jus’ as bad off as the rest of us.”

“Well, ‘e is very handsome…”

“But his father is a menace.”

“Did ya see what tha’ crazy drunk did las’ night?”

“What this time?”

“Well…”

Tony gritted his teeth and picked up his pace. He didn’t need to hear about Howard’s latest fuck up. That man had never been his father and even washed up and left for broke he didn’t change. No, in Howard’s eyes everything was Tony’s fault. Tony reached his destination in a foul mood and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Do you really need to abuse my door everyday?” Bruce asked dryly.

“Sorry Brucie, but you know how stupidity makes me feel.” Tony quipped as he started browsing books. 

“Tony I know that the villagers can be frustrating, but you cannot keep letting them get to you.” Bruce sighed.

“Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. Got anything new for me Brucie Bear?” Tony said as he started pulling out random books.

“No, Tony I didn’t get anything new over night.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll take this one.” Tony pulled a romance novel from the highest shelf.

“Really? Isn’t that one kind of out of your usual genre?” Bruce asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah, well it’s a good time passer.” Tony said as a blush crept up his cheeks. He would never admit that his guilty pleasure was love stories. But could you blame him? If he can’t experience it for real his may as well experience it through books. He loved putting himself in place of the hero’s lover. He dreamed of being the object of someone’s pure and unending affection. Of course he had many propositions, and naturally he’s no virgin, but he wants to find true love. No one wanted to be with him for him. They wanted a quick fuck or a pretty toy. Tony sighed and slid down the ladder with his book. 

“Of course, whatever you say Tony.” Bruce looked at the younger man with knowing eyes.

Tony blushed brightly and headed for the door, “well thanks Bruce but I gotta go. Bye now.” 

“Stay out of trouble Tony!” Bruce called as the door shut behind the flustered brunette.

Tony was so focused on rushing back to his house that he failed to notice the large body standing in the middle of the road. Luckily Tony was on the side of the road and walked right past the figure that was obviously waiting to be noticed. Tiberius Stone stared after the small brunette in shock. Honestly, how could Tony just walk right passed him with his bulging muscles and blood splatter from his latest hunting trip. He even had his lackey Justin Hammer holding his kill! Arrow still in it and everything! How much more impressive could he be! He had the brainless sluts practically trying to climb him and the object of his desire just rushed by without a glance. With a growl Stone shook off the bimbos and rushed after the little inventor. Hammer squawked and hurried behind dragging the still bleeding bird.

“Anthony! What I surprise to see you out and about. Doing some shopping?” Stone asked as he walked in front of Tony blocking his path.

Tony stopped and looked at the grimy roadblock. “Not really. Just went to get a new book.”

Stone rolled his eyes, “I don’t see why you’re so concerned with books and learning really there are much more important things.” 

Tony sighed. “Oh really? Like what?”

“Well hunting for one,” he grabbed the dead bird from a wheezing Hammer and held it out proudly to Tony. “Impressive, right?”

Tony backed away in disgust, “Yeah, no. Can we get the bleeding corpse out of my face?”

Stone through the bird into Hammer, “You idiot! Why would you bring something so disgusting to Anthony!”

Hammer groan from the ground, “s-sorry Boss.”

Stone nodded and turned back to the very unimpressed Tony. “Of course hunting wouldn’t be fit for someone as lovely as yourself. Clearly you should be at home caring for our kids and warming our bed. Picture it. You just got the boys to bed and are waiting open-legged for me to come and ravage you.”

Tony actually gagged at that image. “Okay, as much as I would hate to be a house wife. I would really hate to be your house wife.” He shuddered and hurried on his way.

“Stop fighting this Anthony! We were meant to be!”

Tony gagged again and started to run. ‘Like hell we are! The nerve of him. Just assuming I’d go through the procedure to have kids. Ha! It would take a god I don’t believe in to convince me to become a breeding mare!’ A loud explosion cut off Tony’s angry inner monologue. He had made it to the small home he shared with Howard and smoke was currently rushing out of the basement.

“Just walk away Tony. There’s nothing you can do. Sure he’ll be missed by the pub master, but really it’s for the best,” Howard came stumbling out of the house coughing and covered in ash, “damn he’s alive.”

Howard looked up and saw Tony. “Where have you been you lazy freeloader?”

“Just in town.” Told grumbled.

“Just spending my money you mean.”

“I’m sorry but last I checked all your money went to booze and whores.”

“Don’t you speak that way to me you whelp! I’ll have you know that I’ve just created something that will get me into the good graces of Paris again.” Howard cackled gleefully.

Tony rolled his eyes as Howard went about setting up the horse and cart for a journey. “Sure you did, and I’ve invented a flying suit of armor.”

Howard growled as he pulled something from the smoking basement. “I don’t have time for your sass boy. I have to get to Paris and regain my glory.”

Tony snorted, “okay you do that.”

“You wont be laughing when I’m back to living the high life. You’ll be fine here wont you? That Stone fellow seems to like you for a good time at least,” he finished loading the horse and climbed into the cart, “I’m sure you can make a decent living on your back.” He snapped the reins and the horse started off leaving a fuming Tony behind.

“Fuck you too Bastard!” Tony really hoped the man got eaten by wolves.


	3. Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! It makes my withered heart beat like it’s Christmas! I’m getting some guess on how Howard will deal with Steve. Let’s see if they’re right. Also about the Mpreg. In this world there is a procedure that men can under go to become child baring. It is very complicated and only certain men are eligible.

Night was falling as Howard made his way through the forest. 

“Damn! Jarvis what have you done? We were supposed to be out of the woods by now.” He grumbled. 

The horse huffed. It was not Jarvis’ fault that the man took them off the path because he knew a short cut. Well Howard’s short cut had taken them away from the path out of the forest and caused them to extend their stay in the forest. Both Howard and his horse were tired and upset as they reached a fork in the road. One side was darker than the other with dying trees and an icy wind. The other path was the same forest that and look perfectly safe. Naturally Jarvis started to go down the safer path, however, Howard had other plans. 

“Come now you silly horse. Can’t you feel that breeze? Clearly the end of the woods is down this path.” He said as he forcefully turned Jarvis down the path of death. Jarvis neighed nervously and drug his hooves as he reluctantly went down the path. As they progressed down the path the air grew colder and the trees and ground were covered in snow.

“Snow in the summer?” Howard wondered. He was about to turn Jarvis around when a low growl came from behind him. He closed his eyes and prayed as he slowly turned to look. Behind his cart was a pack of wolves. They were starving and weren’t about to let such a meal pass them by. They quickly rushed the cart and attempted to bite Jarvis’ legs. Luckily Jarvis still had his wits about him and kicked out causing the cart to jerk and delay the wolves. Howard was barely able to hang on to the cart, but he knew they would never get away with that much weight. He took a deep breath and jumped to Jarvis’ back. Jarvis reared up and the cart swung violently and broke away from his harness. The wolves howled and made to lunge, but the cart tipped over and the contents blocked the path long enough for Howard and Jarvis to get a head start. 

Howard looked back as Jarvis ran. He saw the wolves climbing over the debris in the path, so he turned back to lean over Jarvis, “faster old boy!” Jarvis grunted pushing himself to go faster as the wolves snapped as his legs. One of them jumped catching a part of the horses tail. This caused Jarvis to stumble, but before he fell he saw an opening in the trees. He let out a loud neigh and kicked back hitting one of the wolves in the neck killing him. The other wolves backed away cautiously and Jarvis ran for the opening. He ran strait into a grand set of iron gates covered in ice.

“Go job Jarvis! I knew I could count on you!” Howard said as he climbed down and attempted to get the gate open. The ice was strong and the gate was old. He barley shifted the snow on the floor when the wolves growling became louder. “Damn! Please open the gates!”

Jarvis turned and kicked back cracking the ice. He saw the wolves at the edge of the forest and kicked harder getting the get to open enough for them to get through. He ran in as Howard scrambled through. Just as the wolves jumped at the gate a giant shadow landed in front of the frightened prey. The large figure toward over the wolves and let out a giant roar. The wolves whimpered and shuffled back before running with their tails between their legs. The giant growled slamming the gate shut with ease before turning to Jarvis and Howard. The creature walking into the moonlight and Howard screamed scrambling away. In front of him was a large beast. The monster was at least eight feet tall with bulging muscles, large fangs, glowing blue eyes, and sharp claws. It was covered in thick dark blond hair with only a ragged pair of pants for clothing. The beast reached for Howard with a massive clawed hand.

“Pl-please no! I-I! He-help!” Howard was backing away trying to scramble to his feet. The beast growled louder. He was insulted that this man would be so difficult after being rescued form death. Frustrated he lunged for Howard. Howard screamed and turned as he finally got to his feet. Sadly he had been under a low arch and when he stood hit his head hard enough to knock himself out. The beast huffed and glared down at the man. He rolled his eyes and picked the man up. Jarvis neighed with worry causing the beast to look at the old horse. 

“Relax, I have just saved you both. He will die if I leave him here.” The beast carried the man to the large castle, “you may go to the stables. There you will find warmth, food, and water.” He walked on as Jarvis trotted nervously behind. At the stairs to the palace the beast turned to the horse. “Your human is fine.” He went into the castle and the door slammed behind him. Jarvis huffed and hung his head. All he could do was go to the stables and wait.

The beast walked through the entrance hall to the grand staircase. As he walked he heard the ting of metal on the marble floor followed by the gentle clack of wood. 

“What ya got there Stevie?” 

Steven looked down at the candelabrum that was his beast friend James Barnes. “I saved him and his horse from the wolves. He knocked himself out being foolish. Be useful and bring me some irons. I will chain him to a bed to prevent him causing further damage to himself.” 

“Do you really think that wise Sir? Why not just let him leave when he wakes?” This came from an ornate clock, which was also Steven’s head advisor Phil Coulson. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. He was stupid enough to head down this path. There is no way he would survive on his own. Honestly his horse has more sense than him. Also, send someone to make sure the horse is comfortable in the stable.” Steven replied. 

Coulson sighed leaving James to attempt to talk sense into the once prince. Apparently he had a horse to see to.

James rolled his eyes, “so what? We are just going keep him here? Look, Stevie I’m all for getting a little kinky, but isn’t he a little old for you?”

Steven growled. “Do not be ridiculous. He trespassed into my land. He’s lucky that I am not throwing him into the dungeon.”

James laughed nervously as he hopped along after his friend’s large strides. “Sure, right. So we keep him prisoner in a luxury suite that will show him.”

Steven rolled his eyes as he entered one of the smaller rooms in the castle. He dropped Howard onto the bed and a cloud of dust rose into the air. James coughed as Steven tried not to sneeze. Howard groaned but was otherwise unaffected. James was about to make another effort to convince the prince this was a bad idea when a teapot came bouncing into the room carrying a pair of irons around it’s spout. 

“Now why exactly did Phil send me to get chains?” Virginia Potts asked.

“Because his majesty has lost his mind.” James mumbled.

Steven ignored him and took the irons from the teapot. He attached one cuff to Howard’s right wrist then he attached the other cuff to the top right post of the bed. He turned to leave the room, but James and Virginia had different plans. 

“Master, you cannot just chain an injured man to a bed and expect him to be grateful!” Virginia explained.

“Yeah Steve you aren’t thinking this through.” James chimed in.

Steven clenched his fists and bared his teeth at them. “I know what I am doing!”

Virginia nudged James foreword clearly wanting him to take the lead. James gave her a dirty look, but before he could say anything Howard groaned again and tried to sit up. He whimpered and lay back on the bed clutching his head. “Last time I get that drunk I swear.” As he rubbed his head his chains to clacked together. Confused he cracked open his eyes. Finding the room dark he chanced opening his eyes wider and took in his surroundings. He saw the cuff on his wrist first. “What the fuck!”

James coughed causing Howard to snap his attention to the other three occupants of the room. “I realize this is rather awkward, but just remain calm and we can sort this out.” James said.

Howard stared dumbly at the candleholder then at the teapot that look very much like it wanted to throttle said candleholder and finally he look to the beast. “You! You monster you’ve poisoned me!” 

Steven growled approaching the man, “I have saved you and given you the comfort of my castle and still you insult me!”

“What do you expect when I wake up chained to a bed with a throbbing head!” Howard snapped back.

“I told him.” Virginia hissed to James as Steven got in the man’s face.

“You hit your own head being an ungrateful idiot! I chained you to the bed to keep you from hurting yourself!”

Howard bit his tongue on the nasty reply. He was going to dig his own grave if he wasn’t careful. The monster clearly wanted praise and had a need to protect what he saw as weaker beings. Suddenly Howard got an amazing idea. He was going to free himself and get rid of his burden all in one go. He looked down to hide his grin from the room. “I-I’m sorry. It’s just… I got lost in the woods on my way home to my son. He can’t survive on his own for long you see, a-and I’m just so worried for him.” He whimpered in his most pathetic voice. 

Virginia’s eyes widened and she stepped foreword, “what happened to the boy’s mother?”

Howard sobbed, “Maria my love! Sh-she died when my little Anthony was only a child. I’ve tried so hard to raise him right for her, b-but my poor boy is just so fragile.”

James bowed his head and Virginia held back tears. Steven stood up straight and looked at the seemingly distraught man in front of him. He had always wished his own father had shown such love for his family. With a firm nod he made up his mind, “you will go and get your son. Bring him here and you both will live in my castle.”

Howard looked up with wide watery eyes, “tr-truly! You are too kind Sir! We could not impose on you in such a way.”

Steven swelled with the praise, “nonsense. It is no trouble at all.” He released Howard from the irons.

Howard fell to the floor and groveled at Steven’s feet, “th-thank you! I will never be able to repay you for this kindness!”

“Clam yourself, now I shall have you escorted to the main path and you will return with your son. I trust you should take no longer than a day.” Steven said as he pulled Howard to his feet.

“Yes, yes. I’ll just need my horse.”

“You’re horse is tired. He will stay in the stable.”

Howard bit his tongue, “of course. The old boy went through a lot today. He’s earned a nice rest, however, with no horse I may be longer than a day.”

Steven looked at Howard, “one day is plenty. No town is that far from these woods.”

Howard was tempted to scream, but that would ruin his plan. “Of course.”

The beast escorted Howard to the edge of the winter path. “Follow that road and you will be back on the main path.” He was pointing to the path that Jarvis had wanted to take in the first place.

Howard smiled. Well everything happened for a reason, or some other foolish optimism. “Thank you. I will be back with my son in one day. He will be so excited to meet such a kind being.” He said as he made his way down the path. 

Steven huffed and turned back to the castle. James met him half way, “his son might be interesting. Probably not bad looking if he takes after his old man.”

“Whatever you are thinking stop it now.” Steven snapped.

“I’m just saying. It’s going to be interesting.”

Steven rolled his eyes as the entered the castle. He didn’t want to put any hopes on a peasants invalid son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving comment and questions and concerns!


	4. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all the love!   
> I've gotten some comments that Steve is a fairly tame beast. Well maybe Tony can fix that? Hopefully haaha.

Howard made it to the village by morning. What he really wanted to do was head to the pub and get lost in a bottle and a large bosom. However, he needed to finish what he had started. He had to get Tony to that castle before nightfall or that monster was going to come hunting for him. Hopefully, Tony wouldn’t be too difficult and would annoy the beast enough that he would kill the boy and forget about Howard. Howard gave one last longing look to the town center before dragging himself to his cottage just outside the village. He stumbled into the house causing the door to slam against the wall.

“It wasn’t me!” Tony yelled from the table where he was startled from his sleep. He had taken his father’s absence as an opportunity to tinker uninterrupted and had fallen asleep while working. Howard’s eye twitched as he saw Tony with his equipment. 

“You useless whelp! Those are not toys! Now stop playing around and come with me. We have to hurry.” Howard said as he grabbed his son’s arm and pulled him from the cottage. 

“Whoa! Hey! What are you talking about? Have you actually lost it?” Tony said as he struggled to pull his arm from Howard’s grip.

Howard groaned in annoyance at Tony’s constant need to be difficult. “Jarvis is lost in the woods. We need to find him before wolves do, so hurry up!”

Tony stumbled as his father roughly pulled him. “How did that happen? What did you do?” He accused Howard. He just knew this was the older man’s fault.

Howard stopped and turned on his son. “How dare you! You insolent little ba-“ he stopped and took a deep breath. Calm now Howard, just a little longer and he’s gone for good. He grit his teeth and explained. “There was an accident. We got separated when the wagon went over a steep slope and broke. He must have gotten spooked and now I can’t find him.”

Tony looked at Howard suspiciously. He didn’t believe him for one second, but Jarvis was missing and Tony would never leave the old horse to suffer in the woods. Howard on the other hand could go rot in a ditch. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

Howard grinned and the sight truly terrified Tony so he pulled out of the older man’s grip. He started into the forest first leaving Howard to scramble after him. Eventually they made it to the fork in the woods. It was almost sundown and Howard was starting to sweat. 

“We’ll cover more ground by splitting up. I’ll go this way,” he pointed to the safe path, “and you go that way.” He pointed to the path only an idiot would go down. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at his father. He doubted Jarvis would go down that path of his own violation, but Howard was starting to look panicky. The idiot probably led Jarvis down there and was too prideful to admit it. Tony rolled his eyes and walked to the winter path. “Sure, okay. Meet you back here in an hour or so.”

“Yes, yes of course.” Howard was nodding ecstatically. 

Tony was becoming concerned for the man’s mental health. Maybe he would end up in that ditch after all. Giving one last concerned look to Howard Tony turned down the dying path. When he was out of sight of the road he swore he heard a load whoop of celebration. He was going to turn back and give Howard a piece of his mind, but he caught sight of something further down the road. Curious he goes to get a closer look. In the middle of the road he finds the remains of the cart and whatever piece of crap Howard was trying to pass as an invention. Tony groaned. He knew that idiot had gotten Jarvis into trouble. Sighing he got up and followed the hoof prints in the snow cover path. He would wonder about strange weather later and curse the old man for not warning him to bring a jacket now. Grumbling he headed down the path until he reached a large ice covered gate. He gets closer and inspects the disturbed snow in front of the gate and the broken ice on it. If nothing else maybe whoever owns this place has seen Jarvis. He managed to get the gate open enough to squeeze through and wondered through the garden following prints to a large castle. It was a very dark and gloomy place and Tony grimaced. “Jeeze someone needs to get some color in here.” He kept looking around and saw hoof prints. Excited that he would find his horse he followed the prints away from the castle and to the stable.

Inside the castle Steven was pacing back and forth in the entryway. They should have been here by now. He had gotten rooms prepared for them and had an extravagant feast prepared. He was become more and more upset. The bastard probably didn’t even have a kid. He was just saying anything to get out of the castle. Virginia and James jumped when the beast stopped and shouted.

“That lying bastard! I should have let the wolves eat him!”

“Now, now Master. Don’t be so hasty. Maybe the boy is having trouble getting through the woods?” Virginia said calmly.

The beast turned on her and was preparing a comeback was a small cough interrupted him. Steven turned to the noise and saw Coulson standing by the door. “What?” he snapped. 

“Pardon the interruption, but a young man has entered the stable. He looks remarkably similar to our last guest and addressed the horse by name. The horse was pleased to see him and has perked up significantly.” Coulson stated.

“And he’s alone?” James asked.

“As far as I can tell. He also appears to be quite functional and talkative. Very talkative. He also does not seem incredibly found of his father and appears to be under the impression that he was sent to bring the horse home.”

James and Virginia gulped. This was not going to end well. The beast growled low in his throat before letting out a loud angry roar.

Outside Tony stopped leading Jarvis back to the gate when he heard the beast’s sound. “What the hell was that?” Jarvis neighed worriedly nudging Tony toward the gate. Tony stumbled, “whoa. Calm down will ya?” He was about to continue to the gate when a large creature landed in front of him. The creature stood from his landing crouch and slowly turned to face Tony with an angry snarl on his face. Tony stared into large glowing blue eyes and stepped back clutching onto Jarvis as the horse attempted to shield him. “What the- How- Oh my god I’m dead! I that crazy bastard poisoned the food before he left and now I’m in some wired fucked up after life!”

Jarvis huffed and whacked Tony with his snout. The beast just growled stalking closer to the young man.

“Shut up!” Steven yelled.

Tony rears back like he was slapped. Logically he should listen to the big hairy monster that was yelling at him, but then he wouldn’t be Tony if he did. “What crawled up your furry ass and died?”

If Jarvis could face palm he would have. 

Steven, however, looked confused almost like he couldn’t understand the words. After he confirmed that yes Tony does have a death wish he pounced. He pinned the dark haired man to the ground claws around his throat. “You disgusting peasant! You and your bastard father deserve to be strung up in the dungeon and left to rot!”

Tony refused to back down to this ass. “Hey! I don’t care what you do to that asshole, but don’t you dare act like you know me!” 

The beast raised his claw prepared to tear Tony’s smart mouth off when he was stopped by an out of breath James. “Don’t you… dare do it Stevie! He’s… not worth… it!”

James, Virginia, and Coulson had rushed to the scene as fast as their ineffectual motor skills could take them. Tony turned his head and saw the handcrafted sliver candelabrum leaning over and panting into the snow. A moving candelabrum. Yeah, this was going to be a disaster. 

Tony gasped and crawled out from under the beast while Steven was distracted. He scurried over to James lifting him up while talking a mile a minute. “Amazing! What kind of technology is this? How did you get the voice function so clear?”

“Hey, hey! Watch it punk! I’m spoken for.” James snapped as he swatted at Tony with his unlit candle stubs. 

Tony held the candlestick at eye level looking into carved eyes. “Excuse me? Do you actually think you’re alive or something?”

James flared up causing Tony to drop him, “I am alive you brat!”

Tony stared at James. Then looked at the beast. Then saw the teapot and clock shuffling closer. Then burst out laughing. “O-oh wow. No, no r-really th-that’s great. That’s oh wow. Yeah, I’m defiantly dead or drugged or something because no way magic is real.”

Everything was silent as Tony’s laughter died down. He looked at everyone looking at him, some with pity, some with annoyance, and gulped. “Please tell me this isn’t real.” No one responded and Tony began to panic. “Okay. Yup time to go now. Come on Jarvis if we hurry we may be able to beat Howard and lock him out of the house.” Tony scrambled to his feet as he headed toward Jarvis.

Steven grabbed Tony’s arm before he got too far. “You are not going anywhere.”

There were few things that were predictable about Tony Stark. One: he cannot keep his mouth shut. Two: he has no self-preservation skills. And Three: he hates being told what to do. 

“Get your fucking paws off me asshole. I am not one of your weird toys.” Tony growled.

Steven tightened his grip and growled. “Watch your mouth brat. You have no idea who you are talking to.”

Tony puffed up his chest to respond. “I don’t care if you’re literarily the universes gift to the world. I will talk to you how you fucking deserve to be spoken to, since, obviously the enchanted tableware doesn’t.”

There were sounds of disagreement from said tableware, but they were drowned out by the beast growling and Tony’s squawks of protest as he was lifted over a fuzzy shoulder. 

“Put me down you ass! Hey!” He pounded on Steven’s broad back, “let me down. I am talking to you!” 

The beast entered the castle, slamming the door behind him and continued to the stairs that led to the dungeons.

“Where are you taking me? This is kidnapping! Help I’m being held against my will be a crazy furry pervert! He’s lost his mi- ow. The hell was that for bastard!” Tony yelled from his new position on the dirty dungeon floor.

“Do you ever shut your damn mouth?” Steven growled. Before Tony could answer he continued, “Look, I do not know or care what your father told you, but he told me you were basically invalid and relied solely on him to function. After meeting you I believe that he just wanted to escape the castle and possibly get rid of a very obnoxious thorn in his side.”

Tony glared at him. “Aw you sad that you fell for a cheep trick? My dad didn’t like me when I was born and gaining the ability to talk sure didn’t change that.”

“No doubt he probably got stuck with you after a drunk night with a whore. I man like that could never have a decent lover.” The beast spat.

“Don’t you dare talk about my mom! She didn’t choose to marry that ass, so you damn well better let her rest in peace!” Angry tears were welling up in Tony’s eyes without his permission.

Steven stepped back surprised. He had not expected Maria to have been real. “What happened to your mother?”

Tony huffed and wiped at his eyes. “You throw me in a dungeon and expect me to open up to you. You’re even more fucked in the head then I thought.”

The beast moved to throttle the boy for his insolence but was stopped by a teapot ramming into his leg. He turned away from the man and snapped at his three friends. “What!”

“Perhaps the young man would be more agreeable if you were a little more hospitable.” Virginia hissed.

“He attacked me first!” Steven hissed back.

“He is scared and confused! His father has thrown him into what he thinks is a dangerous situation of curse he’s going on the attack! And throwing him into the dungeon is not helping the situation.” 

The beast growled. “Well what do you propose I do?”

“Why don’t you take him to the room you prepared? Let him calm down and then invite him to dinner.” James suggested. 

Steven does not look impressed. No way would this brat be grateful.

Virginia blows steam out of her spout. “You will swallow your pride and do something nice because it is right not because you need an ego boost.”

The master of the castle glares and bites his tongue. If they thought that treating the brat well was the way to go than fine. He turned back to the brat. “Come on.”

“What are you taking me to the torture chamber now?” 

It would be so much easier to just punch him in his smart mouth, but the beat held back. “No, I am not. I admit I may have been too hasty in my actions. I would like to take you to the room I had prepared for you and your father.” He said through gritted teeth.

Tony stared at him with a face that said bullshit. “Uh-uh. Not buying it.”  
Why, why was he so difficult? “I was under the impression that your father would return with you and you both would be staying in my castle. However, it appears that you’re father is less than honorable man and so you will be staying here.”

“And do I get a say in this?” 

“Yes, you may say thank you.”

“Ha-ha you are so funny.”

“Do you want to stay in the dungeon or do you want an actual room?” Steven was losing his patience. 

“Do I want the luxury jail cell or the basic package? You’re so generous. Fine let’s see this room.” Tony said as he strutted out of the cell.

Steven’s eye twitched. He took a deep breath and pushed past Tony to lead the way. He led them out of the dungeon to a new set of stairs. Several hallways, turns, and more stairs later then stopped in front of a large set of double doors.

“Here is your room.” Steven said and shoved the doors open.

“Great thanks. I always wanted a room conveniently located next to nothing.” Tony snapped as he walked into his room. Steven was going to snap back, but Tony beat him to it. “Holy mother you don’t mess around do you?” 

To call the room extravagant was an insulting understatement. On the far wall was a large window covered by thick red velvet curtains. On the adjoining wall was a massive four-poster bed with matching curtains and golden bed dressings. The room was filled with exquisitely hand made furniture. A vanity with silver mirrors, brushes, and other grooming accessories; a large writing desk with quills; and finally a large dark wood wardrobe sat in the center of the wall across from the bed.

Steven smugly watched as Tony got acquainted with his new room. “I’m glad to see you do know how to show appreciation. Even if it is in your own obnoxious way.” He failed to see that Tony was mocking him because the brunette was facing away from the beast. “Naturally, you will be joining me for dinner. I will have-”

“Whoa, whoa. Hold it fuzzy. I never agreed to be your dinner date. I know I’m easy on the eyes and all, but I’m not feeling the love.”

Steven growled and turned from the room, “then you can sit in here and starve for all I care!” He slammed the door and turned to his three shadows. “He does not leave that room until he learns to act with respect!” And with that he stomped down the hall and off to punch a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes?  
> No? Is this crazy? Should I continue? Am I talking to myself? Let's find out!
> 
> tricones: Wide-brimmed hats with brims turned up on three sides 
> 
> A justacorps or justaucorps is a long, knee-length coat worn by men in the latter half of the 17th century, and throughout the 18th century.
> 
> Hey guys!! I’ve gotten such positive feed back for this story I can’t even! BUT! I have gotten a lot of people pointing out Steve is a bit too OOC, so I changed it up a bit. Special thanks to Rebec72 for giving me the idea and thanks to all of you for leaving thoughts and comments! They mean so much to me and I do read them all.


End file.
